1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new process for the production of arachidonic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known processes for the production of arachidonic acid are those using microorganisms, i.e., Penicillium, Aspergillus, Rhodotorula or Fusarium, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication Nos 56-19231, 56-19232, and 56-19233.
These processes, however, have the disadvantages of a low yield, long term fermentation, and a complicated production process.
However, a process for the production of arachidonic acid using a microorganism belonging to the genus Mortierella is not known.